Sunday Off With Ness
by Zorra Lombardi
Summary: In Super Smash Bros Melee, Sunday is the only day of the week that can be used to relax and unwind from daily life. You would think its an easy task, but for Ness, .... its not.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or anything else that seems suspiciously strange in the fan fiction.**

**Hello… Uh…. Yeah, I know I should be working on my other fan fictions, but I had this in mind lately. I wrote it all down yesterday and found it to be amusing enough to be posted. So anyway, hope you find it to be amusing as well. Flames are welcome, but I have a nice little place for flames . Hehehehehe. Yes, I do know that I'm crazy. ;)**

**Oh yeah, so you know. Since I'm too lazy to type out the names of every pokemon several times and then add a translation to it, I am declaring that all pokemon can talk in my fan fics.**

**Warning: Ness is basically having a bad day... If you don't like that, then use caution with reading this... o.0

* * *

**

**Sunday Off With Ness**

**By - Zorra Lombardi**

Chapter 1 - Hates Mornings

The psychic boy yawned as he turned to his side away from the bright sunlight that was shining through his window. He lazily opened his eyes to find that his alarm clock was reading 8:25 AM. During the week, Ness would usually have to be out of bed by 8 in the morning, but since it was Sunday, he planned on staying in bed for a little while longer.

Sighing in contentment, Ness closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber once more. The sounds of a door opening had reached his ears, but he ignored it and assumed that he was just imagining it. Someone was suddenly calling out his name loudly, but he paid no mind to it. He groaned when he felt something poking him in the side and unconsciously batted at it to go away. He was still thinking that he was only imagining all of this, but that soon changed as his blankets were pulled off of him.

"Com'on, Ness! It's time to wake up! It's a beautiful day outside!"

The person who was apparently trying to get him out of bed was now attempting to poke him once more. So he wasn't imagining these things after all. Ness growled in annoyance at this, but he did not give in to this person's demand for him to awaken. He continued to try his best to rest peacefully despite this person's actions.

"Ness! Wake up! Your gonna sleep the gorgeous day away!"

Ness fought the urge to laugh. Personally, he could care less if this were the last gorgeous day on earth. Nothing was going to get him out of bed. Not even a mere day of nothing but sunshine and happiness all around. It was Sunday and he didn't care if the flowers smelled nice today. Ness would stay in bed all day and wake up for nothing.

The person who was poking him had finally stopped. Ness smiled softly at this. Now that the poking was over with, he could finally get back to sle-

"YAAAAH!" Ness screamed as he suddenly fell off his bed and hit the floor with a thud. He had just been completely drenched by a bucket full of cold water. Ness wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep himself from shivering pathetically.

"Yey! Your awake, Ness!"

Ness looked up from the floor to find Kirby sitting at his bedside with a bright smile on his face and an empty bucket in his arms. The psychic boy narrowed his eyes at the puffball. The only thing keeping Ness from frying Kirby with his PK Fire attack was the fact he was freezing in his cold soaked pajamas. "What the hell was that for!"

"It's after 8 in the morning, silly. Your alarm didn't go off and you overslept! So I came and woke you up." Kirby chided happily as he continued to smile down at the shivering Ness, who growled at the happy little puffball.

"Its Sunday, you idiot!" Ness shouted at Kirby, who just sat there and blinked his eyes at the psychic boy. "No one gets up early on a Sunday!"

Kirby continued to sit there and blink his eyes at the boy. It wasn't long before the smile that Ness had suddenly come to hate had reappeared on the puffball's face. Kirby jumped down from Ness' bed and patted the boy gently on the back. "Com'on, Ness! It's a gorgeous day outside! You wouldn't want to miss it, would ya?" Kirby chided as Ness was now beginning to glare at the puffball. He was about to scream an obscenity at him, but Kirby spoke again before he could. "There's no need thank me for getting you up early. So don't worry about it. Now, let's get out there and enjoy this beautiful day!" The happy little puffball said as he ran out the room in excitement with the bucket still in his arms. Ness shivered on the floor as he glared at the open doorway that Kirby had just ran out of. He growled loudly as he slowly stood up.

"Good, because I didn't plan on thanking him for ruining my beauty sleep." Ness muttered angrily to himself as he walked over to his dresser to get some dry clothes.

MWMWMWMWMW

After dressing into some dry clothes, Ness left his bedroom and lazily made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. He would've given anything just to spend at least one day in bed without being waken up by some energetic puffball that loved flowers and sunshine, but no. Someone upstairs obviously doesn't like him that much to let that happen.

Ness sighed as he continued his slow pace down the hallway. He was halfway to his destination when he heard a loud crashing noise. The loud noise was followed by a long string of laughter along with another loud crash in the walls, but Ness simply ignored it as if it were an everyday thing in this building. He merely yawned and scratched his head while he continued to walk down the hallway.

A random door had suddenly shot open before Ness and he was now faced with the male ice climber, who was grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Nessy! Guess what!"

Ness just stood there and stared groggily at the ice climber. It was clearly still too early for the psychic child and apparently, it wasn't for Popo, who had already had his breakfast, which is always, two icing drenched cinnamon rolls. Ness simply sighed and decided to play along. "I give up. What is it, Popo?"

"My sister sleeps with teddy bears!" Popo giggled and pulled a pink teddy bear from behind his back. Ness simply raised an eyebrow at the stuffed animal. Before he could even think of a decent response, a huge mallet was quickly slammed into the wall beside him. Ness blinked his eyes and eyed the mallet cautiously as it had only missed his head by a small inch. He looked over his shoulder to find an angry Nana glaring at her brother.

"Popo, you'd better give Mr. Snuggles back or I'm gonna smash your head in the ground!" Nana blared angrily while glaring daggers at Popo, who just continued to giggle.

"No way! I'm not done with Mr. Snuggles yet!" Popo said as a wicked grin settled upon his face. He began to wave the stuffed animal in front of his sister. "If you want your bear back, you're going to have to come and take it from me!" He said before he took off running down the hallway while laughing madly with the teddy bear in his hands. Nana glared at her brother's retreating backside as she violently removed her mallet from the wall.

"Get back her, you stupid little git!" Nana yelled before she ran down the hallway in pursuit of a hyperactive Popo and Mr. Snuggles. Ness blinked his eyes and looked at the rather large hole in the wall next to him. If Nana had missed, his head would have been smashed into that wall and then some.

Ness shook his head and continued to the kitchen. "Oh, that's okay, Nana. You didn't manage to smash my head into the wall. Everything's cool." He mumbled miserably to himself as he took notice that the female ice climber didn't even say sorry for nearly smashing his head into a wall. Hell, she didn't even notice his presence.

The psychic boy finally made it into the kitchen and made his way for the cabinets to find his favorite cereal. He moved several canned food items and bags of stale chips that had been in the cabinet since January of last year. He located his box of cereal and pulled it out of the cabinet. He sat the box on the counter and reached into another cabinet for a bowl. He placed the bowl on the counter and opened his box of cereal and proceeded to pour some of the box's contents into the bowl, which, much to his annoyance, were just a few crumbs.

"Alright! Who ate all my Cocoa Flakes!" Ness shouted as he turned to face the dining table, which only had one living being sitting at it.

"I think I saw Falco take the last of it." The small electric mouse pokemon known as Pikachu responded, who was poking at the poke-chow on his plate. He looked up from his plate to find Ness was hovering over him with an unreadable look on his face. Pikachu simply glared at the human boy. "Hey, not so close. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Where's Falco?"

Pikachu eyed the boy in sudden curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want my cereal back!" Ness stated as he glared at the electric mouse. Pikachu stared at the human boy before a smirk graced his features.

"I'll tell you if you give me five bucks."

Ness' eyes widened considerably at Pikachu's statement. "Are you kidding me! That box of cereal isn't even worth three dollars! I'm not paying you five bucks just to tell me where Falco has taken the last of my cereal!"

Pikachu sighed and turned his attention back to his poke-chow. "Well, looks like your going to starve until lunch."

Ness growled at Pikachu. It was still too early for him and really didn't feel like taking this into even more of an argument. He sighed in frustration and defeat as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here! Five bucks! Happy! Now will you tell me where Falco is!"

Pikachu turned to find Ness offering him the money. He took the dollar bill from the psychic boy's grasp and examined it thoroughly to make sure that it wasn't fake money. When he was finally satisfied, Pikachu looked up at the boy and smiled. "Okay, he's in the living room watching TV."

With that, Ness made a mad dash for the living room. He faintly heard Pikachu saying "Nice doing business with you!" in the background as he entered the room that, surely enough, consisted of Falco Lombardi and his bowl of cereal. The avian was sitting on the sofa while munching away at the cereal and watching what appeared to be an infomercial about a cleaning product that supposedly cleans everything it touches.

"Hey, you took my cereal!" Ness shouted as he approached the avian with narrowed eyes. Falco turned his head to look at the small boy in a manner that suggested that he was extremely bored to hell.

"Yeah, so?" The avian responded as he watched Ness cross his arms and stare at him with a stern look on his face.

"You stole from me and I've come to retrieve what's mine!" Ness shouted as he pointed at the bowl of cereal that Falco held in his feathery hands. The avian glanced at the bowl of cereal before he looked back at Ness with a raised feathery eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight. You want this bowl of cereal back even though I've been eating it this whole time?"

"YES!"

Falco stared at the boy as if he had just grown another head for about a minute or two. He wanted to laugh at the fact that Ness looked as if he were ready to rip his arms off just to get his hands on a bowl of half eaten cereal, but he bit back his laughter as an idea came to mind. It was an idea that could potentially satisfy both of them. Falco smirked at Ness.

"I'll give it to you if you give me five bucks."

Ness' eyes had widened once more at the familiar statement. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. Five bucks."

"For a bowl of half eaten cereal! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ness yelled as he dug into his pockets and pulled out two dollars. "Here! Two bucks! That's double what its worth! Now give it to me!"

"I don't think so, kid. Five bucks or else I'm going to finish eating this in front of you." Falco said as he took another spoonful of cereal from the bowl and placed it in his beak. Ness growled in frustration and dug into his pockets and pulled out three more dollars.

"Alright! Fine! Here's five bucks!" Ness stated in defeat as Falco gladly took the money from the boy and placed the bowl of cereal in his hands. Falco counted the money before stuffing it in his pocket and turning his attention back to the infomercial on TV.

"Thanks, kid. Nice doing business with you." Falco said as Ness began to eat away at what was left of his cereal. The boy rolled his eyes at the avian's statement and mumbled a silent "Whatever." Ness turned to walk back into the kitchen with the cereal. He didn't seem to care in the least that he was eating after someone else. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the fact that it wasn't even noon on a Sunday and he had already lost ten dollars.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I hope it was interesting. If not... well, blah. Anyway, this isn't all of it. Chapter 2 will be up soon. In the meantime, please leave a review and all will be peaceful. Oh yeah. Feel free to flame if you'd like. As I said in the beginning, all flames will go straight to the nice little place that I have for them! Bwahahaha! XD**

**-Z. Lombardi**


End file.
